Team Radiance
Team Radiance is a 13-member team of teenage Arcanes currently attending Minerva Academy in the nation of Corinth on the planet Azura. They are the main protagonists of Elysian Knights. History TBA Members Gilbert Halflight Gilbert is the leader of Team Radiance and one of the latest descendants of the noble Halflight family, a long lineage of Arcane warriors. He is a young man with a warm heart who never fails to inspire his friends and exceed expectations, even though deep down he suffers from stress from being constantly pressured to be perfect by mostly his family after the death of his elder brother and renowned warrior, Ambrose, and was sent to Minerva Academy against his will by his parents in order for him to hone his skills and live up to his potential as a proficient warrior and leader. He is a skilled swordsman and tactician. His Soul Arm’s main form is that of a flaming single-edge sword paired with a dagger that can generate scorching heat, with the alternate forms of a crossbow that shoots incinerating fire bolts and a blazing halberd. Diana Fulgurite A girl from the shadier lower levels of Sidon, one of Andromeda’s closest neighboring cities. She is usually blunt and aloof, along with a little bit of a temper, who grew up with an alcoholic father and had to learn how to survive in the dangerous streets all by herself. Her mother was a soldier of the Athena Blade who was killed during a mission by a terrorist faction known as the Sword of Paladins, and ever since then has vowed to avenge her by fighting and taking down the organization. She became the second member of Team Radiance upon arriving to Minerva and the team’s main brawler. She is a Lightning Bruiser, both by her strength and speed and in a more literal sense. The primary form of her Soul Arm is that of a singular gauntlet that can generate electricity. Its alternate forms are an electric armblade, a pilebunker with an electric spike and then an arm cannon that shoots powerful beams of lightning. Elaine Halflight The youngest of the current Halflight family and the only daughter in several generations. She had always dreamed of being a renowned and powerful fighter remembered throughout the ages like Ambrose and their ancestors, but was largely neglected in favor of her older brother Gilbert due to her dark brown hair (Halflights naturally have blonde to orange-ish hair color), turquoise-colored eyes and the fact that she was female, which is something hardly ever seen in the entire family. After discovering her Arcane powers, she dyed her hair blonde and went off to attend Minerva Academy to prove her worth to her parents and become a warrior, and became the third member of Team Radiance, who was led by her brother, much to her dismay. She wields a double-edge sword with a flaming blade as her Soul Arm, which has the alternate forms of a blazing sword and shield, and a flaming *spear* with a shield. Bella and Ava Camellia Bella and Ava are a pair of twin Senamese half-Therian sisters born on the snowy fields of Heimur. Bella is a shy, quiet introvert who prefers darkness, silence and being alone, whilst Ava in contrast is the social, loudmouthed extrovert who can’t even stand all those things Bella prefers. Despite being polar opposites, the pair have been very close since the deaths of their biological parents and the disappearances of their close friends and godfather, and came to Minerva Academy to find them and learn how to protect not only themselves, but each other. They also appear to have some hidden powers connected to the Pandora, but don’t seem to know this... Bella is the healer of her team due to her kind and selfless nature that hides behind her shyness, and is also incredibly fast and agile. Her Soul Arm takes the form of a naginata, but can also take the form of a wakizashi and a shoge hook. Ava is another CQC specialist besides Diana. Her Soul Arm’s primary form is that of a pair of tonfas that can combine to form into a kanabo club. Alice Bellatora She is the only daughter of Nikolai Bellatora, a high-ranking and well respected Centurion of Athena Blade. Her mother died shortly after birthing her. Her whole life, Alice was well protected, but when her illusions of protection were shattered by a Pandora attack which nearly killed Nikolai, Alice decided to become a Templar for her own self-protection, as well as to hopefully become a well-known Templar like her father and protect innocent people. She primarily plays a support offensive role in her team. Her Soul Arm takes the form of levitating rapiers which can be controlled without her having to touch them. She is also able to summon a jousting lance along with the rapiers. She is also her team’s expert on the Pandora (along with other threats to humanity) and Precursors, among other things. She is also a Sorcerer, an extremely rare, more powerful type of Arcane with telekinetic abilities, partial manipulation of Ether and other things. Helene Polemos A laidback yet loyal Therian girl who hails from the nation of Patria on the planet Azura. She regularly butts horns with Alfred over trivial things. Her family was well-known in the criminal underworld: selling weapons, trafficking humans and Vargr, performing hitman jobs, etc. She was adopted by a family of humans after her home was destroyed and her family was massacred by Raven Eye operatives. After joining Team Radiance, she became the main firearm specialist, weapons expert and distraction of her team. She wields dual pistols as her Soul Arm, that can transform into dual submachine guns and can combine to form into a machine gun and then a minigun. Cecilia Acheron A very enigmatic girl with an an origin as equally mysterious as her very nature. She normally has a heavily introverted disposition, but also has some proficiency in slaying Pandora and Vargr, and knows how to survive in the wilderness. She was first witnessed by members of Athena Blade wandering the tundras of Belasia and was then adopted into Mary Ceres’s orphanage alongside many other kids. She later decided to become a Templar attending Minerva Academy, becoming the 8th member of Team Radiance. She also seems to have the same mysterious powers like Bella and Ava, and is also the host of a malevolent entity known as Demon. Her Soul Arm is that of a scythe that can transform into a pair of kamas, recombine into a double-bladed scythe and can even turn into a kusarigama. She is the main survivalist of her team. Her Soul Arm has the unique ability to create short to mid-range portals, as well as allow her to teleport herself, making her also very useful for transportation. Yuka Caladium A Senamese warrior who was taught how to fight and easily slay Pandora at a young age, and the oldest of three sisters. She is the latest host to a “curse“ that was present all throughout her lineage, which usually manifested itself as a malevolent split personality. Her father constantly pressured her to keep her split personality under control, hoping that one day she would use it to become a powerful, Pandora-killing warrior, and thus she joined Minerva Academy in hopes of controlling it herself. She functions as the utility and long-ranged support of her team. Her Soul Arm takes the form of a longbow that uses the element of wind to augment its power. The weapon’s alternate forms are an odachi sword that generates wind, a giant lightweight shuriken that creates vortexes as it flies, and the last form is a wind elemental greatbow (aka a *really* big bow) that can fire arrows the size of spears and has the power of a cannon Whenever her alternate personality takes over, Yuka‘s sword-bow is replaced by a pair of claws that can channel/emit a life-draining poison. The claws can also combine and transform into a toxic katana, as well as turn into poisonous throwing knives. Bianca Adele A strange girl who displays absolutely no emotion, on her face or otherwise. She is a former member of the Sword of Paladins who defected to join the Athena Blade. Despite being completely emotionless most of the time, she is actually very socially awkward and is rather violent and aggressive in combat, even bordering on merciless. She is the berserker of her team due to her aggressive and ruthless fighting style accompanied by her incredible strength and endurance. Her Soul Arm’s primary form is that of a single-bladed axe with a long handle, but can also turn into a pair of throwable tomahawks. Most curiously, she also has some skills in stealth. Alfred Newton A Caminian genius boy who hails from Galatea Province on the ocean world Trevius. He regularly isolates himself from others and has a cold and detached demeanor, but he also has a lot of anxiety and constantly imagines over a wide variety of unlikely scenarios. His mother left his father and took Alfred with her when he was young for undisclosed reasons, and he has managed to dig up some rather questionable and suspicious things relating to the Athena Blade and the Pandora, along with an obscure and possibly malevolent organization, and decided to come to Minerva Academy in hopes to find the answers to his questions. And face said organization. After joining Team Radiance, he became the frenemy of Helene Polemos. He is the strategist, hacker and tech expert of his team, with his Soul Arm taking on the form of a pair of large floating robotic hands that can infuse the power of gravity in their attacks and create miniature black holes. Kaya Ciel A petite Antlon girl from the floating Aesir City on the gas planet Aeolus. She is very cheerful and friendly, and treats everyone as an equal. She was always taught that Arcanes were dangerous murderers, but then was disowned and abandoned on the streets after it was soon discovered that she was one herself. She spent the rest of her life growing up in an orphanage before deciding to become a Templar to prove her family wrong, as well as anyone else who shares their prejudiced views. Her Soul Arm takes on the forms of a rope dart, a lasso, and a whip. She is the most nimble and agile fighter on her team and is useful for restraining targets. She also likes to use a lot of trickster tactics. Alyssa Vesanus A rude, arrogant, quirky and even downright insane girl, who was also raised with four older brothers who are just as rowdy as she is. She is a reckless thrill-seeker like Elaine and has an almost sadistic love for slaughtering Pandora and beating up other enemies. It’s one of the main reasons she decided to attend Minerva Academy, in fact. She is her team’s best slayer and a glass cannon. Her Soul Arm takes the form of an abnormally large morning star that can transform into a spiked tower shield and a bazooka that fires rocket-propelled drills rather than normal rockets. Related Noah Osoraku A mysterious boy who does not serve with any team. Virtually nothing is known about him or his origins. He is very calm and collected, and is very adept at deception and figuring out how people think. He has come to Minerva in order to fulfill his mission: tracking and capturing Team Radiance. He’s pretty much a ninja, and such is highly adept at stealth. His Soul Arm takes on a variety of forms: shurikens, kunai, a ninjato, a katana, and a giant shuriken. Unlike most first-year Athena Blade students, Noah is not part of a team. However he is a friend of Team Radiance....or at least, ''appears ''to be. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Elysian Knights Characters Category:Arcanes Category:Teams Category:WIP Category:Team Radiance Category:Athena Blade